corazones Cruzados
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Destinos Cruzados "TsurugiXshindouXkirino" "trio", Kirino ha caido enamorado de tsurugi y como unica alternativa ha encontrado el pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo shindou mas que sucedera cuando shindou caiga ante el ojiambar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: conociendo un poco de la historia.**_

Sus ojos ambarinos buscaban inquietos la figura de un chico en específico, el chico que ese día se suponía tenía una cita con él. Le había dicho que esperase en ese lugar, que lo más probable es que se llevara más tiempo en su presentación de lo que normalmente hacía. Le había llamado la atención no sólo el tono de voz en el pedido de encontrarse cuanto antes, si no el lugar y más que nada el hecho de que si se suponía no podía a esa hora ¿Por qué insistir tanto en la puntualidad? Y sobre todo… ¿porque citarlo en un lugar que era más que obvio el chico detestaba? No era un sitio que soliesen frecuentar, al menos no el pianista.

Caminó con tranquilidad observando todo el lugar sin intenciones de hacer nada en particular, simplemente sentarse beber un poco y esperar a que su "cita" abordara el lugar. Después de casi media hora comenzó impacientarse_–Más que digno de la poca paciencia de Tsurugi_– pero esa impaciencia se disipó del todo cuando su nefasta y mala suerte le llevó a cruzarse con él. No es que quisiese estar lo más lejos de Kirino posible, en absoluto, es mas tenía que lidiar con el todos los días en el entrenamiento pero el solo pensar que tenía que darle explicaciones si llegaba a cuestionarle algo lo colocaban en una situación verdaderamente incómoda. Pero a un más importante: ¿qué rayos hacia el pelirosa ahí? Muchas respuestas tal vez…mas lo más seguro ninguna era la correcta.

—Kirino…–Resoplo levemente el de cabello azules. El chico pelirosa volteó al escuchar su nombre, se quedó con la boca entreabierta tan sorprendido como Tsurugi. Admitía que Inazuma era un pueblo chico, y encontrarse con alguien en una discoteca no era nada del otro mundo, pero la situación no podía ser más inoportuna y más por el hecho del golpeteo en su pecho que se hacía cada vez más presente.

—Tsurugi…—se obligó a reaccionar el dorsal tres de Raimon realizando enseguida un leve ademan con su mano invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa junto a él. Porque claro siempre la educación estaba sobre todo. — ¿Hoy no Fuiste a ver a tu hermano? —Le cuestiono kirino, desviando su mirada a diferentes direcciones sin poder aparentar los nervios que crecían cada vez mas especialmente en que el delantero se sentó a su lado observándolo.

—Sí, Hoy fui—Resoplo vagamente Kyousuke. Kirino suspiro—Tuvo su sesión de rehabilitación.

—Ya veo…—Acoto con rapidez kirino mientras unía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Definitivamente no era nada fácil entablar una conversación con el pelimorado

— ¿Y tú? Que haces aquí superior—Contrarrestó de inmediato de forma algo indiferente, no era alguien de andar contando sus intimidades así como así, más como todo ser humano la duda lo invadía. Suspiro, Ranmaru enmarco su nerviosismo al saber la pregunta que venía a continuación — ¿Esperas a alguien o sólo estas aquí para matar el rato…?–Solo de pronto el pelimorado observándolo atentamente, casi leyendo al pelirosa con la mirada. Una mirada demasiado penetrante a la manera de ver del ojiceleste. El mayor asintió varias veces seguidas con una sonrisa vaga incluida, Tsurugi pudo deducir por aquello que esperaba a una persona tan importante como la que él esperaba, iba a preguntar mas, seguirle cuestionando, aunque fuera en contra de sus principios de no hablar más de tres palabras por día. Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Antes de lograr hablar de nuevo el mesero se acercó dejando al ojiambar con las palabras en la punta de su lengua interrumpiéndolo. De mala gana Kyousuke pidió un refresco, era muy temprano para empezar a beber alcohol.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado para su gusto, algo intuía, algo le hacía pensar que había una pieza en el rompecabezas que faltaba, una pieza que hacía falta, una pieza que el mismo había escondido. No pudo evitar susurran en lo más oculto de su mente el nombre de su cita. Por Siempre pasaba eso cuando estaba cerca del pelirosa.

Hace tiempo que Tsurugi había logrado encontrar la estabilidad que había perdido, se había convertido en el delantero de Raimon, prácticamente un jugador común y corriente que se paso de ser su enemigo número uno a transformarse en uno de los pilares del equipo. Aunque claro el de común y corriente no tenía nada su actitud lo había hecho ver de aquella forma frente a cualquiera, pero al menos creía que su vida no podía ser más turbulenta de lo que ya lo era con Tenma revoloteando y molestando siempre al rededor. Craso error. El Capitán del equipo le demostraría lo contrario y de una manera que nunca creyó que alguien lo haría.

Pero no fue culpa de nadie en realidad. No hay culpables, ni tampoco víctimas. _—Bueno para él la única víctima fue su persona y el culpable el de cabellos castaños, pero tenía que pensar aquello para no ofender al pianista—_Simplemente las situaciones se dieron, obligándolos a tomar decisiones que podían pecar de erróneas o incorrectas, moralmente vistas por la sociedad si era necesario decir… pero en el ojo del huracán es difícil pensar con claridad.

Fue una de esas tantas tardes, al término de un entrenamiento, cuando Tsurugi había cometido el error de caer en la cuenta de que Shindou buscaba acercarse a él. De haberlo ignorado, o molestado _—como siempre— _quizás todo hubiera seguido un rumbo distinto ¡Pero no! Desde que se habían coronado como campeones del Holy Road lo venía notando raro, pero claro el ojiambar estaba entretenido en molestarlo que no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Pero no fue hasta ese día que reparó en el detalle de que el Pianista estaba más pendiente de él que de costumbre y su pregunta era el ¿Por qué? ¿Por que de repente tanta insistencia en su persona? ¡Ni siquiera Matsukaze lo había acosado tanto! Más bien ¿Cuándo es que él se convirtió en la victima de su propio juego?

—Takuto… —Había pronunciado con algo de sorpresa. Todos los integrantes del equipo se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos solos. Era más que obvio que el castaño estaba esperando por él, mas por primera vez en mucho tiempo se guardo aquel cometario. Pero para su sorpresa había sido el propio Shindou quien se lo hizo notar.

—Te tardaste Kyousuke, que falta de educación– Bufo el castaño con sus ojos cerrados esperándolo pulcramente recargado en la pared sin inmutarse siquiera por la cercanía del ojiambar. El menor frunció el ceño enfadado, ¿quién se creía Shindou para Hablarle de esa forma? Gruño por lo bajo recordando que el mismo le había pedido ayuda con la materia de lengua que casi reprobaba, pero no habían quedado en nada formal, pero claro se le olvidaba que hablaba con el perfecto y único señorito Shindou Takuto. Había firmado su propia sentencia al pedírselo.

—No gracias–Espeto rápidamente arqueando una ceja con un tono de molestia y bufando por lo bajo. Shindou lo miro amenazante logrando al instante que el pelimorado se detuviera.

—Yo me comprometí y nunca falta a una promesa y para serte sincero prefiero encargarme de eso cuanto antes así que ahora vamos. – ordeno el pianista, el menor solo cerró los ojos con molestia alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés.

— ¿Adónde? —Soltó vagamente kyousuke caminando a su lado en parte resignado, no tenia humor para ponerse a discutir. —Estudiaremos con kirino, es el mejor en lengua de segundo año.

—En verdad, Capitán, no hace falta, con lo que yo sé…–trato de alegar a sabiendas que era imposible ganarle una al pianista, pero se le hacía demasiado incomodo ir a visitar al pelirosa.

—Con lo que sabes si me permites opinar vas a aprobar, Cosa que no puedo permitir porque te necesitamos en el equipo de soccer además por tus resultados deduzco que te falta mucho, apenas entiendes lo básico, ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza?...

–Insisto tu eres bueno en lengua demasiado, entonces ¿para que con kirino?– Fue lo único que puedo alegar de forma rápida, buscando una salida o alternativa que le conllevara a salir de ese lio tan rápido como pudiera. –Vamos a mi casa

–Me niego, además kirino vive solo será más fácil estudiar con el– Se opuso de inmediato el de ojos ámbar, el tan solo imaginarse en la casa del peliazul no le intuía nada bueno. Y simplemente aquello no iba con los planes.

—Si es por eso —resoplo el goleador alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos—tú también estas solo ¿O no? tus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no lo niegues Matsukaze lo dijo —le afirmo mirándolo fijamente sin intenciones de ceder en aquella casi pelea que se había desarrollado— o que ¿Te molesta invitarme? ¿Es eso? Que mal educado con tus compañeros Takuto…–le insulto. Shindou ante eso frunció el ceño tratando de ignorarlo lo más que podía.

—Sí, no te quiero cerca de mi casa —contestó con rapidez Takuto sin remordimiento y sin la intención de darse por vencido tampoco.

—No voy a robarte, ni a hacerte llorar de nuevo lo juro —replicó divertido al ver la mala mirada que le dirija el pianista. —Además, no es correcto ir a molestar a un superior sin ninguna justificación, Shindou ten mas modales. –Le volvió a requerir más divertido que antes, mientras Shindou solo guardaba silencio y un largo suspiro salía de sus labios.

¡Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Shindou que Kyousuke era tan estúpido no lo crearía

—Soy su mejor amigo de infancia no veo el problema–se defendió de inmediato el rey de la estrategia. Kyousuke llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos chasqueando los dientes.

—Pero él no tiene que estudiar esta materia, puede tener cosas que hacer y le quitas el tiempo que mal amigo…

— ¡Ya! ¡¿Cual es el Maldito problema? —Alego el pianista al ver perdida la serenidad de lo que era dueño ¿tan difícil era ir a casa de kirino? Pues quisiera el o no irían. Así lo había decidió y así se haría.

—Es que…la verdad prefiero estudiar a solas con usted capitán…–susurro obstruyendo su paso para mirarlo directo a sus ojos chocolates. Esa frase desarmó al pianista haciéndola retumbar en su cabeza varias veces. Su mirada lo vencía y lo hacía estremecerse, Shindou intentó acotar algo que lo sacase de esa situación, pero no encontraba nada para hacerlo, su boca tartamudeaba y su anterior seguridad había desaparecido de golpe ¿por qué tenía que decirle eso? ¿Por qué parecía que aquellas palabras eran las que más quería oír desde hace tiempo? Negó varias veces con la cabeza, definitivamente hace tiempo se había resignado.

Shindou también prefería estar a solas con él, pero ni aunque su vida dependiese de eso pensaba decírselo. No pudo decir o alagar nada, por lo que Tsurugi se le había adelantado:

—No te preocupes si tienes miedo a que haga algún destrozo o algo parecido no lo hare, me concentrare a estudiar de verdad necesito aprobar.

—No es eso Tsurugi– arremetió de inmediato el pianista bajando su mirada al piso mientras de su boca salía un gran suspiro.

— Y ¿Entonces?

Y "entonces" terminaron en la casa del pianista. Shindou había guardado silencio en todo el camino guiándolo a paso lento a un no sabía ni como lo había permitido, pero a medio camino termino por tomar un rumbo distinto al planeado al principio. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien. No era así como se suponía que debían darse. Suspiró; Juntar a Kirino y Tsurugi era más difícil que hacer que Kariya dejara de molestarlo. Nunca supo como su mejor amigo se termino enamorando de alguien como el delantero de ojos ámbar.

En su interior le pidió perdón a Ranmaru. Al final se daba cuenta que, definitivamente, su amigo estaba muy equivocado: Él era el peor celestino de la historia. Porque claro, el plan no era terminar los dos solos en su departamento y sin embargo ahí estaba con kyousuke a solas en su casa.

Ese fue un día extraño, que le sirvió a Tsurugi para caer en la cuenta de algo que venía sospechando desde antes. Y es que en medio de una batalla uno no puede _—o no debe—_ reparar en ciertos detalles. Le llamaba la atención que en el día a día Shindou fuese ese chico rayano lo insulso, para pasar a ser un estratega extraordinario cuando estaba en pleno campo de soccer. ¿Se había fijado en esa magnificencia por primera vez en ese día? Tal vez si pero no tenia humor para ponerle a tención a detalles secundarios. No estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo pasó, pero lo veía explicándole lengua y cayó en la cuenta de que si Shindou fuera mujer no duraría en intentar acercarse a él. O ella en su caso, pero claro… Shindou era hombre, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

Le agradaba su personalidad, pese a que le sacaba de sus casillas. Siempre le daba guerra, siempre tenía algo para decirle o refutarle, siempre lograba hacer que él reparase en su existencia. Al final, siempre acababa pensando en él. Fuera en algo dicho o hecho ese día por el Pianista. En la noche, cuando no podía dormir por culpa de las pesadillas, terminaba pensando en él. Definitivamente Takuto había marcado su vida.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien aquí les dejo el primer cap. de 6 que conformaran este fic, si muchos habrán notado en la descripción que no es normal por el simple hecho de que se trata de un "trió" que verán desarrollarse a lo largo de estos. ¿Con quién se quedara al final Takuto? Será una gran sorpresa. Sigan este fic de cerca que prometo actualizarlo cada tres o dos días. Dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias en los reviws que serán bien recibidos por que es lo que impulsa a un actor a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El inicio de la tormenta

Sí, se había comprado un celular por kirino más o menos hace dos meses. Su amigo le había insistido tanto al punto de prácticamente llevarlo a la tienda y obligarlo a que lo comprara. El no era materialista o una persona que por el hecho de ser millonario anduviera gastando como un niño mimado el dinero en cosas a su parecer "inútiles" como un celular. Pero claro que no tuvo más opciones que ir a una tienda para adquirir uno de esos aparatitos en contra de su voluntad.

Pero ahora se cuestionaba si había hecho bien o mal en hacerlo. Admitía que era útil, vaya que sí le ahorraba mucho tiempo en ciertas circunstancias o problemas que surgían sin previo aviso, pero no podía negar tampoco que era un arma de doble filo. No, jamás se molestó por que kirino le llamase, todo lo contrario era su mejor amigo y le encantaba ayudarlo en lo que podía pero había adquirido la costumbre de hacerlo a cualquier hora, cualquier día de la semana. Y eso a veces era un poco cansado, no solo física sino mentalmente.

— ¿Shindou?...lamento interrumpirte pero, no puedo dormir– Shindou ante la llamada solo logro contestar algo a media lengua, todavía estaba dormido y no el era fácil hablar. Se frotó los párpados y consultó en seguida:

— ¿Qué sucede Ranmaru? es muy noche–Le resoplo el pianista con voz tranquilo reincorporándose en la cama y prendiendo la lámpara de mesa que tenía a su lado.

— ¿Cómo haces para conciliar el sueño?–Cuestiono el pelirosa al otro lado de la línea con la voz delgada y algo perdida.

—Cierro los ojos, Kirino…relájate—respondió entre bostezos de nuevo entre bostezos.

Desde que Shindou se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kirino hacia Tsurugi, Shindou se había convertido en su confidente, A veces simplemente sentía que kirino se olvidaba que él no era, no era una chica, el no sabía cómo éstas entendían el amor y todas esas cuestiones tan intrincadas…no podía hacerse la idea de que su mejor amigo confiara en él para hablar de esos temas en lugar de Aoi o cualquier otra chica del equipo. Pero era bueno para escuchar y para dar consejos. Kirino encontro en él un paño de lágrimas cuando las situaciones no salían según lo esperado, era su paño de lagrimas como el propio kirino lo había sido en su tiempo con papeles invertidos el no podía negarse en nada, por su amistad era mucho más que eso. Pero tal vez lo que más le dolía al pelirosa era el hecho de que Tsurugi no se daba cuenta de nada_—como era habitual en él—, _y terminaba lastimando a su amigo sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo.

Y ahora, ahí estaba de nuevo escuchándolo sin darse cuenta de cómo terminaron hablando de Tsurugi y ahora kirino llorisqueaba al teléfono, a su forma de ver era una situación completamente difícil de lidiar.

Después de aquello se vio forzado a escabullirse de su casa, no era la primera vez que se despertaba en plena madrugada, se vestía y salía rumbo a la mansión del pelirosa, sabía que aunque kirino intentara hacerse fuerte frente a todos, dando siempre palabras de aliento, apoyando incondicionalmente al equipo, aunque disimulase y se mostrase como una chico sereno y centrado. Había visto sufrir a muchos, entre ellos a sus compañeros, a Tsurugi e inclusive a él. Y aun así había sabido digerir todo con madurez _tomando en cuenta que él había pasado por muchos problemas con kariya llegando al punto de haberse quedado en la banca, se había logrado recuperar._ Había sabido soportar todo con valentía y nunca quebrarse en todo el transcurso del Holy Road.

Pero la verdad era que era humano. Que toda esa opresión en su pecho había llegado a un punto en que no podía retenerla más…

Al llegar y tocar el timbre en seguida sintió un peso extra arrojarse a sus brazos, se arrojó hecho un mar de lágrimas y con el corazón en la mano. Shindou lo consoló palmeando la espalda como si de un animalito se tratase. La llevo a su habitación y lo sentó en su cama, dio una llamada en su celular rápidamente avisando que se quedaría en casa de Ranmaru. Su padre no presto objeción después de todo el estratega tenía más de 6 años quedándose en aquella casa. Cabía decir que la confianza sobraba.

—Lamento hacerte venir a esta hora Shindou —susurró el de ojos azules secándose las lágrimas con sus manos y acompasando su respiración—sé que mañana tenemos escuela y tú te estás desvelando aquí por mis tonterías…

—No te preocupes, está bien kirino estoy aquí tranquilízate– le indico Shindou limpiando varias lagrimas de los ojos del pelirosa y agacharse a su altura, tras su tacto con la piel del defensa este volvía a llorar, esta vez con más serenidad, porque comprendía que su actitud era infantil y estúpida mas no podía evitar actuar de esa manera. ¿Cuando se habían invertidos los papeles? Se suponía que él era el que siempre iba al rescate de Shindou, a secar sus lágrimas pero ahora el pianista era el que siempre acababa yendo a su rescate ¿Qué había pasado con su fortaleza interior? Claro fue tirada a pedazos por un amor imposible del que era preso. —Será mejor que te acuestes.

—No —Acorto rápidamente el pelirosa incorporándose de su cama.

—Anda trata de descansar—consoló él dorsal 9 amenizando su mirada, solo quería lo mejor para su amigo.

— ¿Tú cómo lo haces Takuto?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Para poder dormir? —Shindou tomó aire pensando cuales serian las palabras adecuadas para que el chico lo entendiera pero le era difícil de explicarlo–La verdad no batallo mucho generalmente mis parpados se cierran solos, ahora kirino descansa ¿sí? Me iré a la habitación de huéspedes. –Indico moviendo el flequillo del de ojos azules y besar su frente. Kirino al ver tal acción lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca con fuerza.

—No quiero que te vayas Shindou —suplicó el defensa. Takuto sonrió con melancolía.

—Verás que ya lograras conciliar el sueño descansa... el tiempo va ayudar, además no me iré estaré en la habitación de al lado.

—Igual, no me dejes solo, duerme conmigo en mi cama —pidió el dorsal 3 en suave un murmullo. Odiaba depender siempre de alguien, odiaba molestar a Takuto pero era en el único que confiaba y no podía evitar sentirse tan patético como ahora. Shindou sonrió sentándose al lado de la cama mientras su mano se estriaba acariciando la mejilla del chico a su lado, demostrándole que siempre estaría para él.

—No te preocupes, me quedare si eso quieres — indico con voz baja, definitivamente su amigo despertaba una ternura que lo embriagaba, y que especialmente cuando estaba en una crisis era inconmensurable.

El castaño lo recostó en la cama tapándolo hasta el cuello, le dio una última mirada, acaricio su rostro y se decidió acostarse a su lado. Kirino sacó una mano para jalarlo y obligarle a que se acostase a un lado más cerca del. Ante la acción Takuto ahogó una risa cuando Ranmaru se abrazó a él como naufrago al bote, sólo para asegurarse que no se escaparía a mitad de la noche.

Tras pasar las horas el de coletas no dejaba de sollozar, haciendo lo imposible para que no se notase y logrando lo opuesto. Shindou podía sentir la humedad en la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. Ya no sabía cómo consolarlo, ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr que se sintiera mejor, si tan sólo Tsurugi cooperase un poco y lo olvidara su horrible carácter por un momento para hacerle la vida más sencilla, para hacerlo feliz, para tomarse el tiempo de descubrir la maravillosa persona que era Ranmaru. Pero su indiferencia mataba día a día a su amigo. Claro Shindou sabía que el delantero no lo hacía de forma intencional, el pianista había notado que Tsurugi se mostraba apartados de todos por igual, no había diferencias, pero entendía que a kirino le doliese más que al resto. Por el simple motivo de que lo amaba. No sabía desde cuándo y no le interesaba, solo lo sabía. Y eso le bastaba para estar ahí con su amigo comprendiendo su dolor.

Aunque las opciones para consolarlo se le iban de las manos entre mas pasaba el tiempo: le había acariciado el pelo, tan sedoso y perfumado como solía tenerlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo como él a veces creía. Y le besó delicadamente la frente de la misma forma que solía hacerlo el cuándo el que estaba triste era su persona; pero el siguiente beso no fue fraternal, y para cuando quiso reparar en el detalle ya no había marcha atrás. Fue tan rápido y fugaz que apenas pudo notarlo.

Los besos depositados en los labios del pelirosa fueron suficientes para calmarlo. Eran besos superficiales en cuanto al tacto, pero esenciales para que kirino lograse entender que Tsurugi no era el único humano en la tierra, y que su vida no giraba en torno a él. Que él estaba ahí, siempre estuvo ahí y nunca lo había visto más que como un amigo, después de aquello entre beso y beso se quedaron dormidos cuando la noche comenzaba a clarear, anunciando así que la mañana estaba cerca de llegar.

Despertaron sobresaltados y abrazados la fuerza del sol les daba la pauta de que se habían quedado dormidos para llegar a tiempo a clases. No tenían minutos de más ni para desayunar si querían llegar a tiempo, Odiaban llegar tarde. Kirino intento disculparse, mas Shindou solo atino a abrazarlo de nuevo besar su mejilla y sonreír con calidez, dándole a entender así que llegar tarde era lo que menos le importaba.

No hablaron de lo ocurrido en la noche, de cierta forma sentían que no necesitaban hablar o aclarar nada, porque todo estaba bien por ahora, la tranquilidad que habían sentido ambos había sido única y no querían romperla de ninguna manera.

En esa semana no hubo otros besos, no hubo miradas distintas ni actitudes que podría tener alguien enamorado, como tomar la mano del pretendido o algún acercamiento con otro tipo de intenciones, por que quisieran o no el fantasma de Tsurugi les seguía rodando y más que fantasma era algo tangible y real, porque el ojiambar si bien iba en un grado diferente iba a la misma escuela que ellos y era uno de los pilares del equipo, era parte de la fuerza de Raimon…y eso demostraba cuánto peso tenía él en sus vidas y cuanto los condicionaba.

Shindou se sentía más desorientado que Kageyama en sus primeros días en la cancha, ¿cómo se suponía qué seguiría todo? ¿El plan seguiría su curso? No lo sabía y la mejor manera de averiguarlo era hablarlo directamente con kirino.

—Ranmaru–le había llamado Takuto posando su mano en el hombro al finalizar el entrenamiento del día. – ¿Sigo insistiendo con Tsurugi?–cuestiono un poco nervioso. El Defensa lo miró con asombro. Habían quedado, antes del beso, en que Shindou haría lo imposible para lograr que Tsurugi aceptase pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque fuese en grupo y no a solas como a Kirino habría preferido.

—yo… —Respondió desorientado el dorsal 3. Porque la pregunta era muy general; por supuesto que le interesaba integrar al grupo a Tsurugi, éste se mostraba muy apartado de todos y estar solo no es bueno, menos para la clase de persona que era el ojiambar. Sin embargo lo que Ranmaru no comprendió del todo fue que si Shindou aún pretendía ayudarlo con el delantero de Raimon en su papel de celestino. El de coletas, luego de mucho pensarlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y acotó—: ¡Claro! —Tsurugi necesitaba de ellos—Eres el único que puede, por que Tenma se la pasa molestándolo y tu eres el segundo con mas contacto con Kyousuke–repuso con una fingida sonrisa, porque en el interior eso lo mataba, pero aun así debía ser fuerte…De nuevo y como siempre.

El pianista seguía sin entender por qué "él". Admitía que Tsurugi tenía reacciones con él. Desde que su hermano se había sometido a cirugía, Kyousuke parecía ser un ente vacío, ya sin vida o sin motivaciones. Parecía más taciturno que de costumbre, ajeno al mundo circundante, salvo cuando Shindou se le acercaba. Entonces todos veían que el delantero volvía a ser el de antes. Quizás porque el estratega sabía qué decirle para hacerle reaccionar, fuese en una discusión o altercado. Una pequeña chispa de vida se veía en los ojos del ojiambar cuando trataba de contraatacar alguna sugerencia del pelicastaño. Acción intencionada, con el único fin de "despertarlo" y traerlo de vuelta.

Y todo eso había comenzando a rendir sus frutos, Tsurugi permanecía más en el grupo, e inclusive tenia mas contacto, ahora llegaba al punto de buscar excusas para pedirle ayuda al Pianista, a tal punto que a éste ya no le extrañaba la idea de que se le apareciese un día rogándole _–Entiéndase hablándole más de tres palabras–_ por un consejo de música. A Takuto al principio le divertía, porque Kyousuke no sabía disimularlo, pero en el último tiempo, y luego del beso con Kirino, ya no le resultaba tan divertido. Recibir las visitas del delantero no era algo planeado, es mas se arrepentía de haberle mostrado su dirección y ¡rayos! maldita sea la vez que lo llevó a su Mansión, ahora tenía su dirección y no se molestaba en aparecerse sin aviso con alguna excusa patética para verlo.

En el fondo le agradaba, desde ya, pero se suponía que él tenía que ayudarla a su mejor amigo abriéndole los ojos a Tsurugi, demostrarle que él lo quería y que podía hacerle feliz, aunque fuese un poco, o mucho. Y aunque la idea había sido acercarse al menor comenzaba a notar que esa cercanía era peligrosa. Demasiada, cuando una media sonrisa de sus labios le movía el piso por completo.

—Tsurugi, deja de buscar siempre una excusa para venir a molestarme ¿quieres? —reclamó el de cabello ondulado, ya harto de todo el teatro, definitivamente debía terminar con esas visitas que le encrespaban hasta la última de sus células.

Pero Tsurugi no era tonto, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas había logrado deducir que al estratega le gustaba. Podía ver en su sus ojos cafés cuánto le deseaba y cuánto le emocionaba verle. Más que nada el tenerlo cerca. Al diablo con la moral, el se sentía tremendamente atraído por el capitán de su equipo.

—si tanto te molesta ¿para qué me abres la puerta? Capitán—Menciono el menor con una tenue sonrisa de diversión y maldad en sus labios. Claro el mayor no podía decir algo como "no sabía quién era" porque su casa tenía un sistema de seguridad enorme.

—Porque tengo educación —dijo de mala manera Shindou alzando una ceja expectante.

—Bueno, está bien, lo admito vengo a molestar —reconoció con un tinte de burla en su voz tan papable que el chico mayor solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante— Mentira… es una excusa pero… admite tú también que te agrada, no lo niegues Takuto.

Tsurugi tenía la razón, escupía la verdad porque de no ser así Shindou le hubiese puesto un freno desde mucho antes.

—A ver Tsurugi—pronunció entre dientes cruzándose de brazos mirándolo fijamente tratando de sonar lo menos perturbado posible, pero el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca lo tensaba en exceso—para que te quede claro: no fantasees con imposibles.

Pero Tsurugi lo veía, en los ojos chocolates del joven, lo mal mentiroso que era. Prefirió demostrarle su punto, cuán equivocado estaban de la mejor manera. Lo acorraló contra la pared y le robó un beso. Uno torpe, desesperado, pero que fue correspondido con creces. Kyousuke sintió su corazón palpitar con ímpetu, lo que había hecho era muy arriesgado pero estaba tan seguro gracias a las miradas del Pianista, que no podía dudar. Y ahora se sentía feliz de comprobar que tenía razón.

Shindou se sentía tan atraído a él cómo el mismo de su persona.

Kyousuke Se separó de él sonriéndole, pero esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo cuando una Cachetada le hizo voltear la cara.

— ¿Qué le pasa capitán?– indico con falsa sorpresa, sabia o intuía que el mayor reaccionaria a si pero el impuso de preguntar había sido automático.

—Te desubicaste Tsurugi —reclamó Shindou con un dedo en alto y el semblante enfadado.

—Vamos —Sonrió divertido el peliazul— ¡si me correspondiste el beso! ¿A que juegas?

—No es cierto —negar, lo mejor era negar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias aunque Shindou sabía que no serviría de mucho.

— ¡Vamos!… si sentí como tu lengua me auscultaba la laringe.–le volvió a reprochar con el mismo tono de juego, sabía que debía derribar ese barrera que el chico pianista había impuesto.

—Pero qué… —Trato de alegar Shindou mas no supo qué calificativo darle para terminar la frase—qué ordinario eres, Tsurugi —Resoplo nervioso con la sangre fluyendo con fuerza en su cuerpo y posándose en sus mejillas, incrédulo. ¿Cómo el pelimorado podía ser tan…tan corriente?

— ¿Estas bromando no?–rio divertido el menor sin poder creer el rostro que dibuja el chico en su facciones.

—Para nada… y vete de mi casa ¡ahora! —señaló Takuto con el brazo extendido hacia la salida agachando la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

—Está bien, yo me voy —aceptó con calma posando sus manos en sus bolsillos, mas al dar dos pasos volteo su rostro mirándolo antes de seguir su camino—pero si tú reconoces que te pasa lo mismo que a mí.

—No sé qué te pasa a ti, Tsurugi. Intuyo que enloqueciste de golpe o…

—Te gusto —Lo interrumpió el ojiambar, en vez de preguntarlo o afirmarlo, si se iba por las ramas nunca lograría nada con el estratega.

Takuto no respondió, porque sabía que era mal mentiroso, porque sabía que de hacerlo iba a embarrarse hasta el cuello. Lo mejor era echarlo Tsurugi de su casa, quedarse a solas y meditar bien al respecto, porque aunque no quisiese su mente se empezaría a buscar y encontrarle razones a todo.

El delantero se fue tranquilo, porque para él aquel beso había sido una respuesta más que satisfactoria. Afuera de la mansión sintió como le cerraban la puerta en la espalda. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y, estando a solas, se permitió reflejar un gesto de hondo dolor. El capitán pegaba fuerte… en todo sentido. Sonrió, ese beso había sido la mejor respuesta. Definitivamente a Shindou le pasaba lo mismo. ¿Tendría miedo? Quizás, pero él era paciente, podía esperarlo, podía ayudarlo a asimilar y aceptar que ellos dos se deseaban, incluso desde mucho antes de comenzar a sospecharlo. Y cuando Tsurugi pensaba en deseo no lo hacía en cuanto al sexual, si no con el afán, la ambición de poder hacer al otro parte de su mundo, de sus días y de su vida.

Para el pianista en cambio ese beso no significaba nada, como tampoco había significado el que se dio con Kirino. Se mentía, al menos, para evitar tener que aceptar que estaba envuelto en una telaraña, en una situación difícil de la que no sabía cómo salir.

Quería a Ranmaru, en los últimos días mucho más de lo que había llegado a vislumbrar. Y se prometió, una y mil veces, no lastimarlo de ninguna forma. No podía ser responsable de una cara triste y, siendo como era Kirino, el saber algo así podría llegar a devastar el poco valor que le quedaba.

Él no lo permitiría, seguiría secando las lágrimas del pelirosa y cuidaría de que nada ni nadie lo lastimase. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no se lo merecía.

Verlo a los ojos después del beso con Kyousuke, había sido mucho más difícil de lo especulado; _pero no tenía tampoco porqué sentirse culpable, los sentimientos de Kirino ahora no eran claros, mientras tanto ¿él qué haría? ¿Quedarse a la vera del camino, esperando por alguna señal que le indicase qué decir o hacer en el momento oportuno? Definitivamente esa situación acabaría por volverlo loco._

Fue Kirino quien tomó una decisión, íntima y personal pero que involucraba a Takuto logrando que lo afectase a él. Tomó la decisión de darle el lugar que pretendía para Tsurugi. No más esperar, no más lamentarse. Su mejor amigo se merecía que alguien le demostrase cuánto valía, cuánto podían llegar a quererlo si él lo permitía. Lo querría tanto o más que a Tsurugi, de ser posible. Le devolvería con amor todo lo que el Pianista había hecho por él.

Y así, la tormenta daba inicio. Una canción dice: "La vida tiene una manera divertida de molestarte. La vida tiene una manera realmente divertida de ayudarte. Es irónico, ¿no lo crees?"

Era irónico para Shindou descubrir que a veces los deseos más anhelados y enterrados en uno, pueden hacerse realidad en el peor momento, incluso cuando ya no se quiere o se pretende que se hagan realidad. Cuando ya se ha resignado a la idea y se ha tomado otro camino.

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, las cosas se van tornando serias y el enredo va creciendo ¿Qué pasara? Bueno en la continuación del próximo viernes lo sabrá… ¿alguna queja? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Duda? ¿Comentario?

Recuerden que sus comentarios son lo que impulsa a un autor a seguir escribiendo ¡nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Cruce de sentimientos.**_

Se había vuelto importante con el correr del tiempo, se había vuelto su sostén y definitivamente se había vuelto hermoso; y ahora que la veía desnudo descubría que "Hermoso" le quedaba exiguo, el mote de "Idol" insulso, y el de "belleza" no le llegaba ni a los talones. Era un ángel, era único. Y lo tenía para él, gimiendo por y para él.

Sí, se sentía agraciado, más que eso privilegiado. Había miles de chicos y chicas en la escuela que morirían por tener al menos una foto del _lástima que se había enamorado del chico que le prestaba menos atención de todos,_ más él lo tenía, en cuerpo y alma, bajo el acariciando su piel, besando sus labios y deleitándose con esa suave voz que emitía fuertes gemidos y sonoros jadeos por la excitación.

Fue la primera vez de ambos, y pese a la inexperiencia los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido un éxito rotundo. Quizás fue apresurado, atolondrado pero en su justa medida lo que dos jóvenes de su edad necesitaban.

Kirino acercó su rostro, sonriente, al de Shinou quien le recibió con cariño sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Le encantaba, desde el color, a la textura y el aroma del mismo. Todo en el era indescriptiblemente perfecto. Ese era kirino su mejor amigo, su ser más cercano en todo el mundo.

—Takuto…te quiero —susurró Kirino en un leve sollozo con lágrimas a punto de empañar aquellos hermosos ojos cielos de los que era dueño.

Por ser un poco o tal vez demasiado inexperto quizás no supo entender el significado complejo de esa frase, él no sabía que después de intimar con un hombre, más tratándose de la primera vez, se depositaba demasiada confianza. Se crea un vínculo, o al menos se trata de crear para sentir que hay algo más que sólo piel. No, no se trata de amor, si no de seguridad y entrega. Kirino había puesto más que el cuerpo en esa primera vez, mientras que para el pianista había sido una experiencia nueva; _la mejor sin lugar a dudas_.

—Yo también, mi querido Ranmaru —Resoplo el mediocampista mientras una de sus manos secaba las lágrima nacientes del pelirosa a un sin lograr entender a qué se debía tanta emoción.

Desde hacía semanas Shindou se mostraba lejano. No distante con él o desamorado. Seguía siendo el mismo Shindou Takuto noble y atento con las personas que le importaban, todo un caballero de nobles modales, pero Ranmaru sentía que por más que trataba de aferrarlo no lograba alcanzarlo. Algo en el capitán, a lo que no sabía darle nombre, era inalcanzable. ¿Su corazón, quizás? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que, definitivamente no lograba tenerlo por completo.

—Kirino —Pronuncio Takuto más al nombrarlo de ese modo se corrigió enseguida—, Ranmaru… —negó varias veces queriendo hablar, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta y mucho menos cooperar para formar una frase al menos un poco más "decente" que solo monosílabas.

Tomó aire, intuía que si abría la boca podría llegar a lastimarlo y era lo último que quería, lo que menos pretendía.

—Yo… yo puedo amarte —Resoplo kirino de manera extraña aferrándose más al torso desnudo de Takuto, sin embargo el de ojos chocolate supo interpretarlo a la perfección. Lo aferró más a su cuerpo murmurando con tanta paciencia y seguridad que era papable para el de coletas.

—No lo hagas–le indico Shindou, el defensa tembló un poco dirigiendo su mirada al rostro del chico que lo veía con demasiado cariño. Tanto que sus palabras anteriores dolían.

— ¿Por qué no puedo?–le cuestiono el de ojos azules, extrañado, con voz baja y nerviosa al escuchar palabras de rechazo por parte su mejor amigo. El pianista suspiro, acariciando superficialmente el cabello suelto y esparcido del pelirosa.

—Es… complicado–indico el moreno como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Kirino tomó algo de distancia y lo observó con curiosidad. Había una razón más que lógica para rechazar el cariño de una persona…

— Si Hay… otra chica que o un chico yo lo siento…–se disculpo el pelirosa bajando la mirada.

—Eres el única —aseguró Shindou de forma tajante antes de que el chico se hiciera ideas equivocadas... —Es… complicado —reiteró—, yo soy complicado, pero eso ya lo sabes Ranmaru —se corrigió con media sonrisa melancólica volviendo a acariciar al chico mientras esta sonreía volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho. Shindou la besó, porque Kirino además de ser hermoso por fuera lo era por dentro, porque no había nadie en la tierra que tuviese tanta bondad. Y seguía pensando, ahora con más ahínco, que el pelirosa no merecía cargar sobre sus hombros tanto peso y tantos problemas después de todo su único error fue enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía un pacto implícito eso de guardar silencio y apariencias frente a los demás, eran más que amigos, era como si los dos estuviesen a la espera de algo, como si los dos aguardasen juntos esa llegada que parecía ser inminente.

Se querían, horrores, y aprendieron a quererse mucho más, y el miedo a lastimar estaba ahí latente, existía y atormentaba. Shindou no lo podía controlar, y Tsurugi parecía ser "eso", el factor desencadenante.

¿Desencadenante de qué? De todos los demonios y fantasmas que acosaban y atormentaban a Takuto, porque por más que quisiese guardarlo en el ropero o en algún lugar fuera del alcance de cualquiera hasta del mismo, sabía que no era posible, sabía que, la mera presencia del delantero le ponía en alerta, le hacía darse cuenta de que su corazón tenía un ritmo porque podía oírlo latir con furia. Le ponía de mal humor, lo quería lejos pero a la vez cerca.

Todo era tan contradictorio.

Tsurugi había aprendido a leerlo entre líneas; sabía cuando el Pianista tenías las defensas bajas para contraatacar, y sabía cuando se ponía a la defensiva para guardar distancia. Que Shindou se mostrase más borde con él, más insolente_ – si es que podía serlo – _más introvertido y alejado le daba la pauta para saber y afirmar que iba caminando por terreno firme.

Déjà vu, quizás de lo que iba a pasar: Shindou frenó los pasos y esperó a que Tsurugi lo alcanzase.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguirme?–cuestiono con los ojos cerrados el mayor. El mentado ahogó una sonrisa, sabía que el estratega percibía que le estaba siguiendo, y le gustaba hacerle percatarse que él notaba que Shindou sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

—Pensaba seguirte hasta tu casa–le espeto con simpleza y con las manos en los bolsillos

—Ya sabes donde vivo– indico con rapidez el capitán sin prestarle demasiado atención, en si no tenia humor para lidiar con el

— ¿Es una invitación?–Cuestiono el pelimorado burlón, Takuto lo miró de un poco tratando de aparentar desagrado e ilusionado de que ese desprecio fuera lo suficientemente palpable para que el delantero no atinase a seguirlo o desistiera de su idea. Pero guardó silencio, y fue su error no haberle contestado ya que Tsurugi tomó eso como una clara invitación.

Pero a pesar de eso si el castaño quería o no quería carecía de importancia para el goleador, iría a su casa el día menos pensando. Y él día menos pensado fue uno de mucho calor, al menos para esa época del año. Fue el día que Shindou se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar a sus propios deseos, se descubrió débil y derrotado por ellos. Pero ¿que podía hacer? El siempre había sido ante los ojos del delantero una persona débil. Demasiado para su gusto pero él no tenía la culpa, era de Tsurugi por ser tan entrometido y avasallador. Se besaron, sí, pero Takuto le dejo claro que un beso no significaba nada, aun cuando sabía que iba a terminar quitándose la ropa tarde o temprano porque quería hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Si Tsurugi tenía o no tenía experiencia carecía de importancia para el estratega, lo tumbaría boca arriba sobre la cama y le exploraría hasta el último rincón de piel, así quisiera el o no.

Exploró más allá que la piel, se metió en terrenos escabrosos y de los cuales no resultaba fácil salir, porque Kyousuke en toda su inexperiencia se las había ingeniado para doblegar esas endebles fuerzas, endebles porque el Capitán ya no tenía interés en negar lo evidente.

No tenía la culpa, era de Shindou por ser así, por ser quien era. Ambos descubrieron algo en común: que en un inicio les unía la curiosidad, el misterio, la necesidad de descubrir al otro y esas nuevas emociones que se despertaban por hacerlo. Nunca se habían llevado bien como dos simples chicos, como dos amigos varones pueden hacerlo. Siempre había tensión entre ellos, malos entendidos, roces. Y ahora esos roces eran deliciosos, porque habían crecido y se trataban de roces de otro tipo.

Pero dejando de lado las emociones, Shindou descubría la diferencia entre ser el activo y ser el Pasivo no era mejor ni peor, nunca lo compararía… era simplemente distinto. Era otro tipo de contacto: más rudo, pero a la vez más cercano. No era suave, pero tampoco frío. Sí fue brusco y rápido, más de lo que había sido con el pelirosa. ¿Ansiedad, más ganas, deseos? ¿Sería que Tsurugi sabía dónde tocar, cómo tocar, dónde morder, cómo morder? ¿Serían los besos? Puras patrañas, el delantero era torpe, pero lo hacía con ganas, claro Shindou no era más experto que él, pero le ponía casi o más esfuerzo que el pelimorado.

Y kyousuke así descubrió un Capitán distinto, un Shindou salvaje y sexual.

A veces las apariencias engañan, y mucho y eso lo había comprobado aquel día.

El clima se cortó cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, fue como un clic, como algo quebrándose en sus interiores. Un instante; se miraron comprendiendo lo que había pasado, como si hubieran vuelto de un viaje astral, o bien como si una fuerte borrachera hubiera desaparecido de golpe dejando expuesto el desastre ocasionado en un estado vertiginoso que escapa del dominio de uno.

—Como le digas a alguien, te mato Tsurugi– Espeto el mayor con la respiración entrecortada. El mentado enarcó las cejas. Bonita frase a decir después de la primera vez, porque sabía que había sido la primera vez de Shindou, este no se lo dejó de susurrar al oído mientras lo embestía:

"_Despacio, eres el primero. Más lento, me duele. Así no, quiero sentirte poco a poco"._

Esas palabras se le quedarían grabadas a fuego en la mente y en el cuerpo. Eso de ser el _"primero"_ era tan poético e intimo que no podía evitar sonreír al evocar la voz del pianista repitiéndoselo al oído. Y las mordidas, las mordidas y las marcas de amantes rudos dejaban por sentado el apetito que tenían.

Sin dudas no había sido la mejor experiencia sexual en cuanto técnica, pero para ellos había sido excelso. Shindou comprobó con dolor que incluso no se había sentido así con Ranmaru, pero suponía que porque era su amigo, porque se conectaban de otra forma, porque el sexo del pelirosa era más sentido, más del alma, mientras que con Kyousuke había sido pura batalla de cuerpos y ardor.

—Tengo hambre —dijo como si nada el delantero observando como su compañero terminaba de colocarse los pantalones. El pianista tomó las prendas del delantero y dio la vuelta, plantando un gesto indiferente, aunque sabía que por dentro se moría de vergüenza.

—Vístete y vete a tu casa a comer–espeto Shindou, entre más rápido se fuera Tsurugi de su casa, aclararía con más velocidad las cosas en su cabeza.

—Qué bonito de su parte capitán —murmuró el menor un poco decepcionado, sólo un poco, pero sin darlo a notar porque no esperaba otra reacción por parte de Shindou, es más, sospecharía de algo grave en caso de estar ante otro tipo de arrebato. – ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

—No es de tu incumbencia —terminó de explicar el pianista poniéndose la camisa y caminar posteriormente hasta el baño, le dolía el cuerpo, en especial su cadera.

Tsurugi se vistió en soledad, aguardó a que el estratega saliese del baño pero al escuchar la regadera prefirió dejarle una nota y marchar, el no era de muchas palabras pero al menos si podrá escribir en una nota.

Cuando Takuto escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró aliviado, permitiéndose relajar los músculos. Al fin se había ido. Había experimentado en ese día demasiada presión para su gusto.

Cuando esa noche Kirino vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Shindou no preguntó. De cierta forma sentía que ya lo sabía, no se sintió sorprendido.

Shindou creía que su anatomía hablaba por sí sola, todavía para ese entonces le seguía doliendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como las piernas, los glúteos y la parte más íntima, ni hablar de los brazos. Parecía ser que su anatomía quería recordarle, aun estando con Ranmaru, lo que había hecho con Kyousuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsurugi se había acostumbrado a los silencios del Estratega, a las palabras entredichas, a la ausencia de caricias. Quizás porque sabía que algo detenía a Shindou; podía ser debido a mil temores: al que dirán, a los sentimientos y a la incertidumbre que siempre genera el futuro cuando uno se proyecta; a su propia moral o incluso a sus demonios.

Prefería no preguntar, había aprendido a callar, a respetar el espacio del capitán, y cuando le decía "te amo" y recibía a cambio una mirada, nada más que una mirada, lo sabía. Al principio el detalle le dolía y millones de preguntas lo acosaban, pero con el correr de los meses comprendió que en la vida de Shindou había algo o alguien que tenía más peso que todo lo que podía prometerle si se quedaba a su lado.

¿Lo quería para él? ¿Y sólo para él? si era un tipo egoísta, por eso era incapaz de interpretar el amor universal, sea lo que sea éste.

Pero sabía que si quería tenerlo a consigo debía dejarlo libre, debía dejarlo ser; y en esencia ese era el Shindou sereno, inaccesible e intratable que siempre le había agradado.

— ¿Vienes? —consultó con un murmullo Tsurugi, seguro de que todos sus demás compañeros estaban entretenidos y ajenos a la conversación.

El pianista suspiró observándolo con cierta circunspección. Se daba cuenta de que ya no toleraba más la situación.

— ¿Qué buscas ahora kyousuke?–le cuestiono Shindou mirándolo fijamente.

—Llevarte un rato a pasear, nunca fuimos solos a ningún lugar —Espeto algo serio el menor y antes de que Takuto se quejase o negase acotó—: no lo tomes como una cita. Una simple salida de amigos.

— ¿Qué buscas? —reiteró el pianista, pero era claro que el delantero no sabía o no pensaba decirlo en caso de saberlo. Shindou sentía que su paciencia había llegado hasta ahí, entendía que la cercanía con el menor le hacía desear más, como una droga. Con un poco no basta, nunca es suficiente, siempre se quiere más. Pero no podía darle al delantero eso que reclamaba de él, porque lamentablemente para Tsurugi compartía al castaño con el pelirosa, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras le durase.

No sabía si dividir su corazón o su amor en dos le hacía feliz, en realidad nunca se detuvo a filosofar sobre la felicidad, sencillamente se había dado así y no tenía intenciones de frenarlo, en apariencia ninguno de los tres, tal vez porque los tres iban en busca de lo mismo.

—Iremos a donde tú quieras ¿te parece? —propuso Kyousuke dándole espacio para que abandonase el pupitre.

—Bien —accedió al fin el centrocampista, como siempre terminaba accediendo con ellos dos. Nunca podía decirles que no—, yo te llamaré — dicho eso tomó su mochila y se marchó de la escuela.

Tsurugi lo imitó, tomó el suyo reparando en que Kirino lo observaba desde su pupitre. El pelirosa le regaló una escueta sonrisa y continuó dialogando con Kariya.

Esa tarde Shindou pensó con seriedad al respecto y llegó a la conclusión de que si realmente les importaba, si realmente su fin era no lastimarlos, si quería verlos felices como se lo merecían, debía hallar alguna forma de lograrlo sin lastimarlos y lastimarse en el proceso, porque comprendía que tarde o temprano, cuando los sentimientos fueran más sólidos, las tolerancias y entendimientos entre ellos serían menos. Estaba siendo egoísta por sus propios miedos.

No había desplantes, aún; no había planteos, aún. Esa misma noche llamó a Kirino, a Tsurugi lo llamaría sobre la hora ya que el delentero tenía la facilidad de darle vuelta los planes y todo su mundo con una sola decisión. Podía decirle que sí en ese instante y al otro día cambiarle todo el panorama con una arrebatadora decisión a último momento.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Pérdida y Ganancia.**_

…

Y ahí estaba, observándolos desde afuera a través del gran ventanal de la disco donde los había citado. Hacia una hora que esperaban por él y bebían, podía notar como poco a poco se iban relajando, sus ojos miraban con melancolía el ambiente…tal vez todo lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio era eso y se hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas y que su moral no se hubiera destrozado.

Por su parte tanto el pelirosa como el de ojos ámbar se habían dado cuenta de que su cita no llegaba y que no llegaría, se contentaron en conversar entre ellos sobre el tema, sin hablar directamente, ambos lo sabían pero ninguno lo quería decir.

—No vendrá —fue el pensamiento que a Kirino se le escapó bajando la vista.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo Tsurugi, acto seguido se rascó la nuca y bebió de un sorbo lo último que le quedaba del trago.

Quizás era el alcohol, quizás era la empatía que sentían o el saber que ambos esperaban a alguien que nunca vendría, pero había más confianza entre ellos. O tal vez siempre estuvo; de hecho Kirino y Tsurugi no eran precisamente desconocidos, habían compartido un sueño, una preocupación y aunque ninguno de los dos se lo esperara la conversación comenzaba a fluir cada vez.

—No tiene sentido… —Resoplo el de coletas apretando el vaso en sus manos, había sido otro pensamiento que se le escapaba, aunque claro no terminó de completar la frase "no tiene sentido seguir esperando" porque algo le decía que lo mejor era aguardar, sólo un poco más, aguantar.

—Yo… yo no me voy a dar por vencido —Acoto el peliazul cuando acabó de un trago la nueva copa que el mesero le había alcanzado.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho Tsurugi? — se atrevió a cuestionar con un leve carmín en sus mejillas podía pecar de desubicada o inconexa la pregunta, no obstante el delantero logro descifrarla.

—El problema es que… —carraspeó un poco Kyousuke mirando hacia el frente como si buscara a una persona que bien sabia jamás aparecería—esta persona quiere… quiere proteger algo, me da esa sensación —elevó el hombro en señal de desconcierto pero luego sonrió; él sabía la verdad recién descubierta—: supongo que en realidad estima a otra persona… tanto que no puede estar conmigo pese a querer, ¿entiendes? No sé explicarlo no soy bueno con las palabras–Espeto volviendo a beber, Kirino levanto la mirada observándolo…redescubriendo el por que se había enamorado tanto del peliazul.

—Claro —respondió con júbilo el mayor, las mejillas enrojecidas por calor, por el alcohol o por la vergüenza que le daba mencionar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—; en mi caso, él… los dos —se corrigió—queremos a otra persona, pero estamos juntos porque nos hacemos buena compañía. Él me hace bien y yo a él —sonrió cerrando los ojos. Eso comenzaba a ser una gran falacia, una gran hipocresía. Suspiró derrotado—Lo que uno necesita a veces no es lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Acaso ¿no se daban cuenta de que hablaban de la misma persona? Desde ya. Al menos Kirino ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Después de haber ido esa tarde y encontrar una nota perdida entre los libros del Pianista, la pregunta se había instalado en el. Reconocía la letra de Kyousuke, reconocía su perfume en la piel de Takuto. La nota era sencilla, escueta, pero revelaba mucho:

_**"Te extraño aun cuando te tengo a mi lado. Pero es lo de menos; porque te tengo a mi lado, ¿cierto? Takuto"**_

¿Por qué la guardó? Tal vez para tener una prueba fehaciente cuando le fuera a preguntar a al pelimorado, aún sabiendo que no iría a preguntarle y que llegado el caso Tsurugi no le mentiría, el era así demasiado directo sincero ni siquiera le hubiera mentido para evitar herirlo. Quizás la guardó para que Takuto no lo leyese, porque intuía que de hacerlo el equilibrio dado podía llegar a derrumbarse era egoísta sí, pero el miedo a quedarse solo le ganaba. Si lo pensaba bien en algún punto Shindou era feliz; a medias, pero lo era. Y un sólo planteo de ese estilo tiraría todo a la borda, pero para el estratega todo había dejado de ser tan perfecto cuando los sentimientos fueron palabras, frases, oraciones: _"Te amo. Te extraño. Te necesito"_

—Kyousuke—musitó con la mirada perdida. Aferró la pequeña cartera que tenía sobre el regazo sin estar bien seguro de preguntárselo. Al delantero no le gustaba hablar de lo que había pasado anteriormente con el sector V, no obstante el necesitaba saberlo— ¿A veces… a veces piensas en que una persona no puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo?

El delantero se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo las palabras sonaron amenas y en tono tranquilo por alguna razón aquella pregunta lo había amenizado lo suficiente para hablar de esa manera tan poco común en el.

—Todos los días, Ranmaru.–resoplo con tono bajo

—Yo… yo a veces simplemente no sé cómo seguir–Comento vagamente el pelirosa si había algo que más le había enamorado de aquel peliazul era su capacidad de mantenerse firme ante cualquier problema. No como el que había caído cuando acabo la tempestad

—Es normal. —Indico el de ojos ambarinos, el contrario asintió por lo que acotó—: ¿qué es lo que más te atormenta? —Recargó la barbilla sobre el brazo que había apoyado sobre sus piernas— ¿Todo lo que pasamos, perdiste algo acaso?

Kirino encontró la pregunta insólita, al menos al inicio, pero luego lo entendió: en una guerra se pierde mucho aun siendo ganador.

—Me hubiera gustado… —Resoplo bajando la vista, el nudo en la garganta le traicionaba el tono de voz—me hubiera gustado entenderlo antes… antes de… —se secó la lágrima sonriendo presa de nerviosismo—Lo siento, es todo es tan reciente–susurro con nostalgia en su voz, Tsurugi hablando la mirada reincorporándose para acercarse al de coletas e intentar consolarlo, le había nacido así, como un impulso o deseo que debía ser saciado cuando antes, inclusive se sorprendía con sí mismo, pero aquellos ojos le recordaron demasiado a los de su hermano cuando había llorado por su error.

—A mi también… me hubiera gustado entender muchas cosas antes, ver muchas cosas que no vi hasta después, en parte te comprendo Ranmaru es difícil —le susurro el pelimorado con cierta melancolía, jamás se imagino que aquellos ojos azules en ese estado lo pudieran ablandar tanto.

—Yo… —trato de hablar kirino aferrándose un poco más al chico—cuando pasó todo eso, cuando vi a Shindou herido, a Tenma derrotado a ti y a los demás desechos yo… —ya no le importaba decirlo—y aunque no te tenía a mi lado pese a tenerte —supo que él sabría dilucidarlo—creí que no lograría superarlo, que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes… y cuando todo lo malo pasó, esa necesidad de decir lo que callaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco pero… —sollozo levemente, le costaba darse a entender—, es como cuando comes udon con salsa de judías —prefirió recurrir a algo más sencillo—, se siente bien al paladar, pero luego cae pesado —Tsurugi parecía no entender su lógica, así que fue más sencillo aun—: algunas cosas es preferible no decirlas, no cuando uno sabe que pueden ser en vano, o cuando se tiene mucho por perder. Por muchas ganas que se tenga de gritarlas.

—No entiendo —indico el ojiambar y fue sincero.

—No entiendas Kyousuke —pidió Kirino con indiferencia. Era más fácil, era mejor seguir siendo el eterno enamorado de Tsurugi Kyousuke, en silencio, sin tener el coraje de enfrentarlo por temor a un rechazo y perder su amistad. El distanciamiento lo destruiría.

Mientras Shindou estuvo junto a él se sintió fuerte; sintió que pasara lo que pasara al menos él estaría a su lado, como siempre. Pero Takuto era un amigo, no parecía ser más que eso, que el sentía que lo quería, sin dudas, pero no podía entregarlo todo… aun y eso le dolía.

Tsurugi tomó la decisión de arriesgarse; ¿eso era lo que quería el pianista? ¿Cuál era el fin? Sabía que Ranmaru poseía sentimientos hacia él. Ahora todo le cerraba, las miradas de él, las sonrisas, el acercamiento de Shindou, la insistencia de éste y el cómo le insistía para que se acercara al pelirosa

Pensó en darle con el gusto, ¿qué podía perder intentándolo? Ya había perdido demasiado y se rehusaba a quedarse como mero espectador de la vida. Ni Kirino ni Shindou eran los mismos de antes, ni la relación seguiría siendo igual por mucho que se esforzasen en volver al pasado. No debía ser así, el cambio debe darse: las personas no permanecen inmutables, cambian.

Lo besó, lo atrajo hacia si y hundió sus dedos en su largo cabello, su boca busco con desespero la lengua contraria jugueteando con ella y haciendo aquel beso algo tan delicioso que parecía mentira. Lo beso sabiendo que él no le rechazaría, al contrario lo había respondido y con creces sus manos se habían situado en su nuca y sus piernas se enredaban con las contrarias buscando un contacto más fuerte, más salvaje, tratando de calmar aquella sensación de querer al sentir al pelimorado cerca y que no lo perdería.

Estaban ahí por un motivo claro. Tsurugi por fin había abierto los ojos, lo que por tanto tiempo Kirino había pretendido. Al final Shindou sí había resultado un buen celestino.

Cuando el Delantero se distanció del rostro del pelirosa, lo miro sonrojado con su respiración entrecortada y sus labios entreabiertos, tras aquella imagen sonrió y posteriormente susurró:

— ¿Por qué no entra? —susurro en su oído. Tal vez en verdad todo, como la valentía, era una fachada en Shindou; tal vez era un verdadero cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentarlos. Lo miró con curiosidad y le preguntó—: ¿Lo sientes?

El asintió, desde hacía tiempo que sentía la presencia y el aura de Shindou afuera. Y para que ambos lo notaran el Pianista debía haberlo hecho adrede, de manera inconsciente o consiente, era irrelevante el detalle.

Tsurugi volvió a prestar atención al rostro que sostenía entre las manos y de repente se sintió incómodo con tanta gente alrededor y se llegó a preguntar si podría llegar más lejos, descubrir eso mismo que Shindou había descubierto y que no le permitía ser libre, o al contrario: eso que le hacía tan libre, al menos para con ellos dos. Porque ni él ni Kirino eran sus dueños, ni el pianista le pertenecía a ninguno.

—Hay mucha gente —Susurro kirino aun sonrojado, desviando su mirada a los ojos del ojiambar.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?–Cuestiono Tsurugi con una leve sonrisa cínica. Kirino enarcó las cejas, comprendía lo que esa pregunta implicaba sabia que ambos terminarían en la cama. No pensó demasiado la respuesta, el también quería y necesitaba saber qué pretendía su amigo con todo eso. Luego de haberse resignado era irónico que Tsurugi le correspondiese.

No les extrañaba _—a ninguno de los dos—_ esa resolución por parte del pianista. Éste se mentía y les mentía diciendo que no le importaban muchos aspectos por los cuales incluso era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad como lo había hecho en ese momento.

—Sí, acompáñame —Susurro al fin kirino sintiendo el corazón latirle con arrebato y de esa manera marchó junto al delantero de Raimon.

Shindou removió su flequillo y se frotó los ojos, el cansancio mental era mucho más devastador que el físico. Los vio marchar juntos luego del beso. Sabía que era una jugada arriesgada de su parte, pero era el único camino que había hallado para que ambos lo comprendiesen. Sólo esperaba que ellos lograsen amarse de la misma forma que él los amaba a ambos.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien este es el Penúltimo Capitulo de la historia ¿Qué les ha parecido? No hagan sus apuestas tan pronto que esto a un no es el final y todo puede pasar. La continuación o final de este fic lo tendrán el domingo eso téngalo por seguro si no es que antes. Sin más me despido y recuerden que sus comentarios son la motivación de un escritor para seguir escribiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Equilibrio.**_

Las sensaciones vividas esa noche en el bar, los temores, la incertidumbre y todos los recuerdos ahora parecían lejanos. Tanto que por momentos Shindou no estaba seguro de recordar bien cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Sólo tenía fresca la sensación de estar haciendo algo muy arriesgado.

Ahora, observaba la sonrisa que Tsurugi le dedicaba al paso y comprendía con fuerza esa frase que decía "el que no arriesga, no gana".

La dulce presencia de Kirino en sus vidas era lo que necesitaban para mantener un equilibrio; sin él, suponían los dos con certeza, no sería la relación igual. El pelirosa mediaba, era la balanza y quien intercedía cuando debía ser, especialmente cuando a Tsurugi se le iba la boca de más.

Podían decir mil cosas, mostrarse ofendidos, recalcársele uno al otro que no le gustaba ser la segunda opción de nadie, pero Ranmaru se encargaba de demostrarles que no hacía falta sentirse divididos y compartidos.

A simple vista, eran los tres compañeros de equipo de siempre que se comportaban entre sí como siempre, nada fuera de lo normal no obstante ellos sabían que estando a solas compartían mucho más que una amistad.

Había detalles de Tsurugi que enojaban demasiado a Shindou _—algunas cosas nunca cambian—_ pero ambos sabían qué decirle para tranquilizarlo y hacerle sentir querido.

Los tres también sabían hacer un paso a un costado cuando la situación lo ameritaba, no se inmiscuían en esos pequeños momentos íntimos de a dos. Al menos hasta que Takuto, una tarde, pensó que hacer otra jugada similar no sería tan arriesgado después de lo del bar.

Y el resultado fue perfecto, todo se dio de manera tan natural que resultaría imposible de creer. Ellos comprendían que se querían demasiado para cederle lugar al egoísmo. Compartieron tardes, cenas, la cama y el afecto que se tenían.

Shindou era cálido, Tsurugi protector y Kirino agregaba esa cuota necesaria de sensualidad, porque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas cuando la pasión se hacía presente. Y cuando sucedía, no había palabras de por medio o un acuerdo hablado, éste era tácito; habían aprendido a comunicarse con el cuerpo.

Por la madrugada, cuando Ranmaru no podía dormir, tenía la costumbre de quedarse viendo a través de la ventana el sol asomando, o la lluvia cuando el día era gris. En esa ocasión un aguacero caía con ímpetu inundando lentamente las calles.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kirino? —cuestiono Shindou mirándolo fijamente mientras tallaba sus ojos con leve molestia.

El pelirosa lo miró con una sonrisa, a su lado Tsurugi roncaba estrepitosamente pese a los codazos que Shindou se encargó de propinarle durante toda la noche.

—Siempre me pregunté —murmuró con voz baja el de ojos azules, enredado en las sabanas que traslucían su desnudez—, si al ser lluvia podría vincularme con el corazón de alguien, de la misma forma que la lluvia vincula el cielo con la tierra; dos cosas que nunca pueden juntarse.

Takuto se frotó los ojos, era muy temprano en la mañana para filosofar, pero Ranmaru era así.

—No entiendo…

—Yo entiendo —resoplo el de coletas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras una de sus manos tocaban con delicadeza el cristal donde vea la lluvia caer. —que la lluvia eres tú, Shindou.

Era acaso ¿un juego de palabras? No debería llamarle la atención una salida de ese estilo por parte de él; Kirino negó con la cabeza en un gesto claro de que lo olvidase y se arrojó a sus brazos para darle el beso de los buenos días despertando inevitablemente al delantero de Raimon. Tsurugi, al sentir el peso de ambos sobre su cuerpo, los abrazó posesivo y siguió durmiendo.

Tal vez para el mundo era difícil comprenderlo, cualquiera que escuchara de aquella situación los cuestionaría de inmediato alegando que aquello era inmoral e impropio, pero a veces…solo a veces cuando los corazones y almas se cruzan no queda más que dejarse querer para llegar al perfecto equilibrio que hacía falta en la vida. Un equilibrio que los tres juntos habían encontrado por más irónico que sonara la situación.

_**Fin**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí el final del Fanfic, ¿que les pareció? Debo decir que muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza pero el final ya estaba planteado y no pensaba cambiarlo por el hecho de que no complacería a muchos, a mi forma de ver quedo satisfecha con este por el simple y sencillo hecho de que en gusto el resultado…el final fue corto una disculpa por eso pero al menos les puse un final ¿no? en fin espero les haya gustado el Fanfic tanto como ama y sin más me despido los veo en mis otros fic que recién empiezo que prometen mucho por ejemplo "Sakura no Himitsu" que se pone cada vez más interesante (¿?) Bueno por ahora me despido hasta luego~

Recuerden que sus comentarios son aquello que impulsan a un autor a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
